Sweet sixteen?
by Midesko
Summary: Doesn't it suck when plans don't quite go the way you, well, planned? Being stuck alone on your sixteenth birthday with your plans shot can really depress you. BeVin Kevin/Ben eventual lemon, don't like don't read. Reviews are loved.


Ben had today all planned out; his parents and him were going to the movies, then they would hang out with Gwen and her family and talk to grandpa Max through her powers, go out to dinner and spend the night watching old movies and TV shows. It would be a nice way to spend his and Gwen's birthday.

The only problem was that his parents had to leave suddenly because his moms aunt was in the hospital on the other side of the country, and that Gwen and her parents went off on a cruise for her birthday, leaving one depressed sixteen year old to be. So he sat in his room, tv on some channel he wasn't paying attention to, eating from a tub of ice cream. How could he be happy today when he was alone? And to top it all off, the person he was in love with didn't even remember that today was his birthday. He couldn't blame them though, they had eyes for someone else. Though the person they liked had a birthday on the same day. Yep, that's right, Ben was in love with Kevin.

With a dejected sigh, Ben headed back down into the kitchen to return the ice cream to the freezer. Today was horrible. He didn't even have any friends to call him or at least send him a text saying "Happy sweet 16 Ben!" Or anything like that. No, he was alone.

"Some sweet sixteen." He said aloud, falling forward on the couch. With nothing to do, Ben began to fall asleep. What else was there to do? He was alone.

A few hours passed and Ben was woken by the doorbell ringing. Probably Cash and J.T here to tease him about no one being with him today. It wasn't like Ben was upset that he hadn't been given anything, it was the fact that of the few close people he knew, no one remembered today.

The brunet would have ignored the invasion of his self-pity party, but it rang again, and again, and again. Finally, Ben stood, not caring to fix his bed head as he headed to the door. Opening the door he looked up at the man that stood there. He was surprised by him and was lightly pushed aside as the brooding teen let himself inside.

"Y'know, you're the only person I know who's home alone for awhile and wont even have a party." Kevin said, seating himself on the still warm couch. The younger- well, he was now the same age as Kevin, but still a few months behind, shut the door and just lied back down in the small space Kevin left him.

"Not today Kevin, just, leave me alone." He sighed and shut his eyes, opening them again as a hand began running through his hair.

"Yeah, I heard about all that. Parents left ya for awhile and Gwen's on some cruise. Sucks to be alone on your birthday huh?" Kevin wasn't being mean, rather, his voice was soft, kind. In other words: not like Kevin. Ben relaxed as the fingers massaged his scalp, ignoring his speeding heart rate as he just enjoyed what the elder was doing. What he'd said made Ben feel guilty. Kevin had been alone since god knows when, meaning no one remembered his birthday nor did he have family to spend it with. No, that one day was just the day that Kevin realized that he was a year closer to a legal drinking age.

"So I figured I'd waist your time, and keep you busy. Y'know, keep your mind off of bein' alone." Ben moved to rest his head on Kevin's lap, finding the warmth comforting. Kevin didn't move away like he thought he would. He liked Gwen, so it wouldn't have surprised him if he'd been pushed off the couch. But Kevin just continued to play with his hair.

"That, and I sorta got you somethin'." Kevin said, smirking as Ben rolled over to look up at him, smiling for the first time today while holding his hands out. "What, you really think what I got you would fit in your girlie hands? No way."

Ben pouted and let his arms drop. "So what _did_ you get me?"

"Well, you gotta get off'a me and fix your hair. Part one." Kevin smirked, slipping a hand into his pocket and placing two paper slips on Ben's chest. The brunet raised a brow at him and picked them up to look at them. Movie tickets.

Ben shot up, gasping at the name on them. "This movie doesn't come out for almost a month!"

"Private showin', now go fix your damn hair. You look like you slept all day." Ben stood up and placed the tickets into his pocket. It was a movie he'd been dying to see and was already planning on going to see opening day, but this would be so much better. He didn't know how the hell Kevin managed to get them, but he sure as hell wasn't about to ask.

"That's because I have been." He replied, smiling back at Kevin. "So what time does it start? If it's a private showing should I wear something nice? Not that I have much to really pick from." As Ben rambled on, Kevin stood and flattened Ben's hair for him. Which earned him a silent and red faced boy.

"Just get your jacket and get in the damn car."

"R-right!" Still, he couldn't help but wonder why Kevin had gone through the trouble of getting the tickets. They were sort of friends, but early showings of a big movie? This movie was said to be one of the biggest hits this year, blood, gore, incredible effects. Highly anticipated R rated flick. And Ben had read the comic of it hundreds of times. Needless to say, it was probably the coolest thing anyone could have gotten him. And Kevin said part one. How the hell could anything else top this?

Getting into the car, they were silent. Each time Kevin glanced over at the birthday boy, he was either looking at the tickets with a large grin, or fidgeting in his seat out of excitement.

"One of those is mine, so if you lose one, I'm goin' in without you." Kevin smirked at him, a bit surprised that Ben just smiled back and nodded. The elder was also surprised that Ben hadn't figured out Kevin's real plans yet. The kid was smart, but he had no idea what Kevin had up his sleeve.

Parking the car in the nearby lot, Kevin and Ben got out, looking up at the theater that was holding the screening. Kevin held his hand out to Ben, expecting him to hand over the tickets. Ben just blinked at him, confused before placing his hand on Kevin's, making the elder blush.

"I don't need your hand Tennyson, I need the tickets. You may be sixteen now, but you look fourteen. I however look old enough to get us into the rated R movie." Ben flushed and took back his hand, using it to fish out the tickets, placing them in Kevin's hand. Once the tickets were placed on his palm, Kevin enclosed his hand around Ben's for a moment, pulling him closer to smirk at him. They were only a few inches apart and Ben's face flushed again before his hand was released and Kevin began walking ahead of him. "You comin' or what?"

With a quick nod, Ben caught up with him and followed him into the theater. Why did Kevin do that? It was so weird, unlike Kevin, but Ben wished that Kevin had kissed him.

The theater looked like a normal one, only cleaner and with less people. Most looked nerdy, fitting the stereotypical coke-bottle glasses, zit faced, comic obsessed look. Ben felt glad that he was scrawny and had clear skin and great eyesight. Looking up at Kevin, he examined his features that he'd already memorized a thousand times over. All of them perfect. The body, the hair, the face, the voice. Just lose the mean attitude and- no, then he wouldn't be Kevin. Okay, so maybe Ben had fallen for him for all that he was, ex-con and all. Too bad he couldn't have him. It would be weird anyways. Kevin wouldn't be able to show public affection like he would a girl, things wouldn't be awkward in more than one way, and it would just be easier on Kevin to have a girl.

"Hey, don't space out Ben. C'mon." Kevin ushered him, his arm wrapped around his shoulder. Why was Kevin doing this? To lead him? There was a crowd of maybe two hundred people or so, all of them getting into their seats. Kevin kept his arm around Ben, even though the lights were lit and people could easily see them. A quick glance and Ben saw only a few people looking, some just staring in a normal "oh hey look people," way, others smiled and began snickering while leaning over to the person next to them. It wasn't a creeped out smile either, more like "oh my gosh! Look! Aw!"

The seats were almost full and the two found their seats and settled in, Ben flustered but still all too excited for the movie. When the lights started dimming, people grew just as hyper, watching as the opening began playing. During one of the more gruesome scenes, Ben flinched and looked over to Kevin, who was smirking at him. The brunet could only blush more and turn back to the screen, feeling himself being pulled closer to the elder. Kind of like what a boyfriend does with his girlfriend just because he wants to feel her next to him.

"You should watch the movie Ben." Kevin whispered into his ear, nipping it slightly. Ben gasped and tried to keep his attention on the movie he'd been so lucky enough to see earlier than most people. But it was so hard when the person you were in love with was gnawing on your ear, licking the shell of it and _oh god _the free hand went to his thigh, moving up.

The movie was no longer in his mind as his lips were caught by Kevin's. Why was he torturing him like this?! He liked Gwen! He didn't like Ben! Kevin- he, Gwen and-. _"Oh fuck it."_ Ben thought, grabbing Kevin's shirt to pull him closer, nipping his lip as he did. A movie that would be in theaters soon was nothing compared to a year of waiting for that one kiss. After a moment of stolen kisses, Kevin pulled away his all too familiar grin on his face.

"Later, I went through hell to get you here." He whispered, licking the shell of Ben's ear again.

"Then don't kiss me when I've been waiting a year for it." He whispered back, pouting slightly. Ah, but this was just part one of Kevin's plan. The rest would be revealed in the same day.

"This is just part one remember, I have more in store for you today." Kevin reminded him. His low voice giving Ben chills as he tried to set his green eyes back to the screen.

-

Happy birthday Ben! That's right! It's today! And yes, there will be more to this! It's only part one of Kevin's plan after all. Each part will get their own chapter. But don't get excited it'll only be like two more lol.

Midesko


End file.
